


Why

by TomatoLover123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, I don't remember writting this, Italian Brothers, Not Incest, One Shot, Pain, Share the pain, Sorry Not Sorry, old fic, slight pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoLover123/pseuds/TomatoLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them has to go. But why him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot that I found on my computer and decided to share with guys cuz yeah, who doesn't need a good bit of Angst.

_Why?_

_Why did it turn out this way?_

Tears rolled down Romano’s face as the blade slowly went through. Italy smiled sadly, choking out, “It’s you’re time to shine now, Roma…”

Blood trickled down his mouth and Romano pulled the blade out of Italy’s stomach. Italy placed a hand on Roma’s cheek and kissed his forehead gently. He loved his older brother so, so much. He just wanted him to be happy.

“Don’t cry, fratello…” he whispered quietly as the world around him started to fade away, “I always believed in you, even when you stopped believing in yourself… ti amo…” the weak Italian fell onto the ground, with no more life in his golden eyes.

Romano never wanted this to happen, he didn’t care if he was looked down upon and made fun of! Why couldn’t he die?! No one cared about him anyways! The world would’ve been better off if it was _him_ dead!

He dropped the sword and sobbed aloud, screaming in agony and mourning his brother’s death. His dear younger brother, who he loved so much, who always smiled no matter what, even when he was dying….

How will Seborga react? Oh god! Seborga! Seborga can’t know!

Romano cried even more and dropped down next to Italy’s cold, dead body.

Then, the door bursted open as a shocked German rushed in, “I-Italy…. ITALY!”

Germany held onto Italy’s body and wept, shaking and wailing out his name over and over. He then turned towards Romano and spoke quietly, “Did… Did you do this….?”

Roma nodded some, looking down.

“Why…. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!” the German snarled angrilly.

“I-I had to… I fucking had to!! One of us had to go…”

“Why did it have to be him…”

Germany quietly rose with Italy in his arms, walking out the door, “Why couldn’t have been you?”

The room was now quiet and Romano was all alone.

“I wondered the same thing, potato bastard…”


End file.
